


Процесс приручения

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: During Canon, M/M, POV Alternating, Relationship Study, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Тацуя не уставал поражаться, как легко они вошли в синхрон, не только в игре, но и просто в повседневной жизни.Было написано на mini OTP Wars Xtreme-2016 для команды MuraHimu Team.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 14





	Процесс приручения

Иногда, общаясь с Тайгой, Тацуя представлял себя настоящим дрессировщиком, укротителем диких тигров. Зверь ему достался порывистый и в чем-то бестолковый, его нужно было направлять и поддерживать. Но в итоге Тайга оказался гораздо талантливее и сильнее — хотя, наверное, все к этому и шло с самого начала.

И Тацуя зарекся еще к кому-либо так привыкать.

А потом у него появился новый, совсем другой зверь. Можно сказать, завелся, причем совершенно случайно.

Акита оказалась городком с картинки, тихим, строгим и чуждым, и освоиться в новой обстановке, найти здесь свое место было непросто. В Америке Тацуя досрочно сдал экзамены, но все равно в Японию переехать смог только к концу мая, когда учебный год уже начался. Хорошо, что в отличие от Тайги он специально занимался японским и говорил на нем с родителями, но все равно адаптация заняла много времени — тут были совсем другие порядки и правила, да и система обучения сильно отличалась от американской, а младшую школу Тацуя помнил плохо. Впрочем, перед вызовами он никогда не отступал, слишком много было в нем гордости и упрямства, хотя самокритики тоже хватало.

Вот и при встрече со своим зверем Тацуя тоже не отступил, вопреки доводам здравого смысла.

Первый день в школе уроки новичку разрешили не посещать, вместо этого требовалось обойти множество официальных инстанций и сдать-подписать кучу бумажек. Этим Тацуя и занимался, в одиночестве блуждая по широким прохладным коридорам — остальные ученики прилежно сидели на занятиях, — когда в главном холле у дальней стены под лестницей вдруг увидел высоченного, просто огромного парня, который раздраженно тряс автомат со снэками. Автомат дребезжал и раскачивался, едва не отрываясь от пола, но не сдавался.

Пару секунд Тацуя просто наблюдал за этим актом вандализма, потом торопливо подошел, на всякий случай не очень близко, и окликнул:

— Не думаю, что портить собственность школы — хорошая идея. Ты так не считаешь?

Не то чтобы ему хотелось нарываться на драку — это не лучший способ обеспечить себе хорошую репутацию в новой школе… во всяком случае, не перед учителями. Но сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и торопливо пройти мимо он тоже не мог.

Великан замер, не разжимая крепкой хватки, потом медленно повернул голову. Из-под длинных спутанных волос на Тацую упал раздраженный взгляд, и неожиданно мягкий капризный голос обвинил:

— А чего он… не работает.

Тацуя удивленно моргнул и вдруг понял, что, несмотря на сердитый вид великана, никакой угрозы или агрессии от него не ощущает. Поэтому скользнул вперед, поднырнул ему под руку, всмотрелся в сообщение на экране возмущенно пищавшего автомата и весело хмыкнул:

— Ну, он же пишет, что не хватает десяти йен!

Великан за ним шевельнулся и недовольно запыхтел. Тацуя, почему-то не в силах сдержать улыбку, достал из кармана блестящую монетку, совсем новенькую, даже жаль было с ней расставаться, и опустил в прорезь. Автомат попеременно захрипел, заурчал, зажужжал и наконец выплюнул ярко-оранжевую пачку чипсов.

Великан тут же нырнул, хищно подхватывая добычу буквально на лету — и откуда в таком огромном, внешне неповоротливом теле такая гибкая грация? — тут же вскрыл ее, громко хрустя упаковкой.

И Тацуя не удержался. Извернулся, прицелился и быстро стащил большой золотистый чипс.

Великан резко отдернул пачку, грозно выпрямился, словно став еще больше, и воскликнул с детской обидой:

— Это мое!

Тацуя отстраненно подумал, что, похоже, есть в нем все-таки тяга к саморазрушению. Но улыбнулся и резонно отметил:

— Я внес часть оплаты, так что имею право на проценты, — а потом, поддавшись внезапному порыву, протянул руку — пришлось встать на цыпочки — и осторожно похлопал по лохматой макушке со словами: — Не теряй бдительность!

Внутри пузырьками газировки бурлил азарт, подогреваемый осознанием риска. Тацуя улыбнулся шире, подмигнул и, развернувшись на пятках, пошел прочь, спиной ощущая давящий к земле мрачный взгляд. Сердце громко колотилось, и он сам не мог понять, что с ним такое и почему он так реагирует.

Украденный чипс оказался на удивление вкусным.

Это столкновение Тацуя запомнил, но как-то затерял среди вороха других новых впечатлений. Он не был по-настоящему общительным и открытым, но ему нравилось встречаться с новыми людьми, собирать в копилку необычные знакомства.

А необычного в Аките было много, особенно в баскетбольном клубе, куда он наконец дошел записываться ближе к июлю. Как положено, представился с традиционной фразой:

— Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, — уже предвкушая первую тренировку, на которой сможет себя показать.

Вот только как-то так получилось, что всего через пару недель заботиться стал он — об одном из первогодок. Том самом великане по имени Мурасакибара Ацуши — даже имя у него было весомое, громоздкое.

И Тацуя не уставал поражаться, как легко они вошли в синхрон, не только в игре, но и просто в повседневной жизни.

Мурасакибара правда был похож на большого дикого зверя. Он всегда раскачивался долго и медленно, но смотрел из-под полуопущенных век очень внимательно, словно тщательно обдумывал каждый шаг. Его нельзя было назвать ленивым или заторможенным — он просто жил в своем особом ритме, наплевав на неудобства окружающих.

Тацуя несколько дней пытался сообразить, какого же именно зверя напоминает ему Мурасакибра, перебирал разные варианты. А потом вдруг вспомнил плюшевую игрушку, которая была у него в детстве, — фиолетового жирафика с недовольными сонными глазами. И понял, что это оно.

Жирафик — почему-то именно так, не жираф, нет, несмотря на впечатляющие, даже устрашающие габариты. Просто было в Мурасакибаре что-то трогательное и немного нелепое. И одновременно высокомерно-неторопливое.

Тацуя не сразу осознал, что хочет его приручить.

* * *

Ацуши не очень любил перемены. Он мог смириться со своим меняющимся телом: это все-таки было неизбежно. Но все остальное иногда выбешивало своей изменчивостью.

Залить бы медом и дать застыть.

Ацуши зачем-то представил себе застывшего так Мидориму. Воображаемый мед стало жалко, и неприятное послевкусие во рту пришлось заедать шоколадным батончиком.

Лучше бы использовать смолу.

Смола бы влилась в баскетбольный зал Йосен через открытые окна, и скоро в ней барахтались бы все они. Раздражающие мухи. Ацуши покосился на Окамуру и Лю Вея и передумал. Блохи. Но все равно хорошо бы барахтались, а потом застыли. 

По свистку тренера Ацуши снял куртку и побрел на место под кольцом. Разминка уже закончилась, и теперь они должны были разбиться на команды и играть.

С каждым шагом Ацуши сильнее старался призвать смолу. Не для третьегодок или Лю Вея. Настоящая причина заключалась в том, что к нему через поле уверенно направлялся Химуро. 

Вот уж кто был просто воплощением ненавистных перемен.

— Да, мне тоже хочется уже настоящую игру, — Химуро дошел наконец до Ацуши и встал рядом. Можно было сделать вид, что его не слышно, но тогда Химуро будто загорался новой целью: разговорить Ацуши. И не отставал еще дольше.

Это раздражало.

Его разговоры, то, как он делал вид, будто понимает, о чем думает Ацуши. А еще он звал Ацуши по имени, объясняя тем, что ему неудобно кричать на всю площадку «Мурасакибара!!!», отдавая пас.

«Не кричи, — говорил ему Ацуши, устав от спора ни о чем на целых пять минут. Он даже не помнил, что именно говорил и как пытался отучить Химуро звать его по имени. — Не кричи, не зови меня и не нужны мне твои пасы!»

Кажется, Химуро после этого разговора просто кивнул. Ацуши решил дать ему шанс, но на следующей же тренировке убедился, что безнадежно.

Химуро окликал его. Пасовал ему.

А когда Ацуши, обозлившийся от десятого требовательного «Ацуши!», собрался наконец выговорить Химуро все накопившееся, да и вообще раздавить его, ну хотя бы припугнуть, и позвал играть один на один, Химуро только просиял и согласился.

Идиот.

Ни один из его финтов ему не помог. Сделать что-либо с Ацуши он был не в состоянии, но тому тоже приходилось все время концентрироваться на мяче: у Химуро будто было какое-то особое чутье.

Он выбивал мяч, перехватывал его и бежал к кольцу. Ацуши приходилось бежать следом, обгонять и вставать в защиту. Хотя он и не всегда успевал увидеть, что там Химуро делает своими ногами, пусть хоть в узел их завязывает, но достаточно было вовремя подставить руку.

Дурная, бесконечная, скучная игра.

Ацуши хотелось, чтобы она поскорее закончилась. Да. Именно этого. Он перехватил мяч, разогнался, собираясь забить в прыжке. Сломить этого наглого выскочку, который никак не отставал. Еще и выдавал время от времени что-то вроде «Давай, Ацуши!», отчего хотелось сломать кольцо. Или шею Химуро. Тонкую такую. Ацуши, наверное, одной ладони бы хватило, чтобы всю ее обхватить.

Химуро весь по сравнению с ним был тонкий весь. Вроде и казался легкой добычей, но при этом Ацуши чувствовал, что пока рано давить. Нужно узнать получше, выяснить слабые стороны…

Его любовь делать красиво, например.

Вот как сейчас — Химуро красиво выбил из рук Ацуши мяч. И быстро. И поднырнул где-то под рукой, не давая времени сориентироваться.

Обратно под кольцо Ацуши успел чудом.

— Пора бы уже заканчивать, верно, Ацуши? — улыбнулся ему Химуро.

Хотелось протянуть руку и смять улыбающиеся губы. Ацуши досадливо рыкнул и приготовился прыгать.

Он легко накрыл Химуро, подняв руку на пути мяча.

Только мяча там не было.

Ацуши увидел торжествующую улыбку Химуро, совсем короткую, быструю, очень азартную и искреннюю, и понял, что что-то упустил.

Он уже падал, а Химуро почему-то все еще был в воздухе. С мячом. Ацуши успел приземлиться и прыгнул снова, уже понимая, что не успевает, но почему-то не смог остановиться.

Пальцы загребли воздух в миллиметрах от мяча.

Проклятый Химуро довольно рассмеялся.

Он потом еще долго хвалил Ацуши за стойкость и упорство, предлагал сыграть снова, и отказывать с каждым разом становилось все сложнее. Особенно на выходных, когда у них не было тренировок.

В такие дни только бешеным людям вроде Химуро хочется играть.

За предложение съездить в Токио Ацуши в итоге схватился, лишь бы не спорить снова, не тратить на это время, и всю дорогу планировал потерять Химуро в толпе.

Только вот когда тот отлично справился с этой задачей сам, отстав во время прогулки по парку, Ацуши почему-то не отправился без него дальше.

Пожалуй, это была самая гигантская его ошибка в тот день. Пойти за Химуро. Или все-таки согласиться играть против Куроко и его новых сокомандников?

Когда они под дождем шагали обратно на станцию, Ацуши все пытался решить, что бесило его больше. А Химуро, несмотря на мерзкую погоду, выглядел раздражающе воодушевленным.

И не только. Было что-то еще, к чему Ацуши присматривался и все не мог уловить —понял только, когда в электричке Химуро вскинул голову и, глядя куда-то в окно, заявил:

— Мы должны победить Сейрин.

— Ты злишься, — определил Ацуши, рассматривая его. Химуро перевел взгляд на него, и Ацуши убедился в своей догадке.

Химуро шло быть таким.

— Не злись, — сказал ему Ацуши, чтобы сильнее вывести из равновесия. — Мы победим, Муро-чин.

Химуро почему-то не разозлился еще больше, а наоборот, заулыбался. Ацуши не сразу понял, почему, а когда дошло, прикусил язык и всю оставшуюся дорогу старался молчать.

* * *

Снегу в феврале намело столько, что в некоторые сугробы Тацуя мог нырнуть с головой. Не то чтобы его посещало такое странное желание, но под снегом на тротуарах скрывался коварный лед, и пару раз Тацуя едва не окунулся против своей воли — хорошо, что Ацуши каждый раз успевал вовремя ухватить его за плечо, крепко, но осторожно. И флегматично напоминал, чтобы Тацуя был бдительней.

А вот детишки от сугробов были в искреннем восторге и возились в них так активно, что от налипшего снега быстро превращались в белые сахарные глыбы. Приходилось ловить, отряхивать и отправлять отогреваться и пить горячее какао в ярмарочных палатках.

Ученики Йосен традиционно участвовали волонтерами в разных благотворительных программах, и баскетбольному клубу выпала работа на детском фестивале ледяных фигур. Было немного грустно осознавать, что это, скорее всего, последнее совместное мероприятие основного состава команды: со следующей недели начинались экзамены, и третьегодкам станет не до посторонних занятий. Но в колком морозном воздухе буквально искрилась атмосфера праздника, и думать о грустном не получалось. 

Химуро звонко чихнул, потер отмерзшие уши и огляделся по сторонам, разыскивая Ацуши. Правда, потерять того в толпе было сложно: не только из-за выдающегося роста, но еще и потому, что на нем, как на карусели, весь вечер с восторженным визгом висли детишки, которые совершенно его не боялись, несмотря на хмурый вид. С другой стороны, они не боялись даже Окамуру.

Тацуя перехватил взгляд Ацуши, раздраженный и безошибочно взывающий о помощи, негромко рассмеялся и подошел. Подхватил одну девчушку, покружил, спросил двух знакомых пареньков, достроили ли они своего лего-робота, выслушал болтовню всех остальных, тут же начавших хвастаться своими собственными достижениями. Ацуши возвышался над ними всеми и сонно щурился, немного помятый и какой-то очень уютный в вязаной фиолетовой шапке с помпоном.

Дыхание вдруг не к месту перехватило, и Тацуя поспешил отвести взгляд, привычно радуясь, что челка скрывает глаза. А покрасневшие щеки можно списать на холод. Ну как же так, вот ведь его угораздило… И ничего же не предвещало!

Он сам не заметил, как стал во всем ориентироваться на Ацуши, всегда его проверять, следить, чтобы тот высыпался, не перенапрягал ноги и нормально питался, а не только хрустел бесконечными снэками. После Нового года Тацуя на каникулы улетел в Лос-Анджелес и всего за несколько дней страшно соскучился, настолько, что это даже испугало. И только тогда понял, что слишком привык постоянно заботиться об Ацуши, а главное — хотел это делать.

И даже поделиться своими внезапными душевными метаниями было не с кем. Да, с Тайгой они наконец-то помирились, и это неимоверно радовало, но тот не поймет…

Тацуя удивленно моргнул, когда его требовательно дернули за рукав, вырывая из мыслей, и посмотрел вниз.

Одна из девочек хлопнула густыми чернющими ресницами — явно вырастет грозой мужских сердец — чуть надула губы и спросила без лишнего смущения:

— Братик, а ты нас угостишь? Как обычно?

Тацуя изумленно хохотнул, восхищенный таким знакомым нахальством, и захлопал по карманам под выжидающими взглядами. Специально помедлил, нагнетая обстановку и сделав вид, что никак не может найти, пробормотал:

— Ох, неужели забыл…

И, только дождавшись разочарованных стонов, извлек две щедрые пригоршни разноцветных леденцов. Детишки тут же налетели птичьей стайкой, молниеносно все расхватали и помчались прочь.

Тацуя, посмеиваясь, отряхнул ладони, поднял голову — и замер, наткнувшись на недовольный, осуждающий взгляд. Внутри почему-то вдруг стало горячо, хотя мороз больно щипал щеки, да и пальцы тоже замерзли. Тацуя передернул плечами и вздохнул, чуть улыбаясь:

— Не переживай, для тебя я купил еще целый пакет таких же! Ждет в общаге. И вроде в кармане что-то осталось…

Он пошарил, но варежка мешала, пришлось ее стащить, чтобы наконец нащупать завалившийся за подкладку последний леденец. Тацуя победно извлек его, протянул на раскрытой ладони, с запозданием заметив, что обертка развернулась.

Ацуши продолжал пристально смотреть на него, не обращая внимания на предложенное угощение.

А потом вдруг совершенно спокойно и обыденно сделал что-то совершенно немыслимое.

По-прежнему не отпуская взгляда Тацуи, медленно наклонился и слизнул леденец, так, что горячие и мокрые губы на мгновение прижались к коже.

И ладонь Тацуи словно током прошило, он отдернулся, едва не задохнувшись, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что это такое только что было.

А Ацуши так же медленно выпрямился, с хрустом разгрыз леденец и заявил:

— Мне не нравится, когда ты кормишь других.

Шум голосов вокруг, детский смех, даже артиллерийские залпы начавшегося фейерверка — все это разом отступило на задний план, растворилось, стало далеким, пустым и неважным.

Тацуя сглотнул, облизнул предательски пересохшие губы и постарался как можно веселее спросить:

— Ацуши, ты что, ревнуешь, что ли?

Он не был уверен, как тот отреагирует на эту сорвавшуюся с языка шутку, которая на самом деле шуткой совсем не была.

Но даже мысли не приходило, что реакция может быть именно такой.

Потому что Ацуши прямо посмотрел на него, очень пристально, словно вглядываясь в самую суть и видя насквозь, и уронил тяжелое, неповоротливо-бесповоротное:

— Да.

У Тацуи закружилась голова от нехватки воздуха — когда он забыл дышать? — так сильно, что, кажется, его даже повело в сторону. Но в следующее мгновение его удержала за плечо знакомая рука, и лицо наклонившегося Ацуши, серьезное и хмурое, вдруг оказалось совсем близко.

Тацуя крепко зажмурился, с присвистом вдохнул.

И сдался.

Крепко схватил Ацуши за воротник обеими руками и прижался своими губами к чужим. И ноги едва не подкосились от немыслимого облегчения, когда Ацуши жадно вцепился в него в ответ, обнимая и притискивая к себе, и поцеловал тоже.

Как хорошо, что все отвлеклись на фейерверки и в их сторону не смотрят! Вернее, Тацуя очень надеялся, что не смотрят… а впрочем — плевать!

Поцелуй поначалу вышел неловкий и какой-то неуклюжий, они столкнулись носами и на пару секунд замерли. Ацуши явно не очень представлял, что и как нужно делать. Поэтому довольно быстро приоткрыл рот, выжидая и осторожно повторяя движения за Тацуей. Резцы у него оказались крупные и острые, язык широкий, с привкусом лакрицы после леденца, а небо чуть ребристое.

И оттого, что ему позволили вести, у Тацуи снова резко закружилась голова, а по спине прошла горячая дрожь, как кипятком ошпарило. Возбуждение поднималось внутри медленной, но опасной и очень высокой волной. Он очень старался не торопиться, удерживать спокойный темп, но было слишком мало и одновременно слишком много, кровь гулко стучала в ушах, и просто не верилось, что все это — на самом деле.

До тех пор, пока освоившийся Ацуши вдруг не перехватил инициативу, толкнувшись языком ему в рот, слишком глубоко и резко, и от неожиданности Тацуя дернулся и сжал зубы.

И тут же испуганно отскочил, широко распахнув глаза:

— Извини, я не хотел, я случайно, не очень больно?!

Ацуши, зажав рот ладонью, смотрел на него удивленно и с легкой обидой. Потом выражение его лица стало задумчивым, словно он прислушивался к собственным ощущениям, и наконец прозвучал вердикт:

— Муро-чин, мог бы просто сказать, что ты голодный.

И Тацуя, ощущая на собственном языке приторную сладость лакрицы, которая впервые в жизни не казалась ему противной, не удержал восторженный смех облегчения.

Ацуши весь был словно соткан из контрастов и пятен, неторопливый, но непредсказуемый. Он всегда долго думал и еще дольше раскачивался. Зато, наконец раскачавшись, превращался в неостановимую стихийную силу, которая сама была способна раскачать и обрушить что угодно, даже стойку с баскетбольной корзиной.

Но кто еще тут жирафик, есть учесть, как долго соображал сам Тацуя!

Вверху над их головами разорвался и вспыхнул последний фейерверк, самый большой и красочный, куполом накрыл половину неба.

Хотелось смеяться дальше и громче, однако Тацуя задавил это нервное веселье внутри, мягко улыбнулся, протянул озябшую ладонь — варежку он куда-то уронил — осторожно прижал ее к мягкой теплой щеке Ацуши. И, не удержавшись, спросил:

— Получается, я тебя все-таки приручил? — после чего попытался пойти на попятный: — Прости, я понимаю, ты не зверь, неудачные шутки у меня сегодня…

Но Ацуши медленно моргнул, повернул голову, прижимаясь горячими чуть припухшими губами к его запястью, ровно в том месте, где под кожей бешено бился пульс, и спокойно сказал:

— Муро-чин, как можно не знать, что люди тоже приручаются, это естественный биологический процесс. И не всегда односторонний. Так что это я тебя приручил.

* * *

Запястье перестало ныть где-то через две недели после перелома. Потом сняли гипс, сказали, что срослось отлично, но играть пока нельзя.

Ацуши демонстративно радовался. Очень демонстративно. Все вокруг делали вид, что верили.

Даже Тацуя, хотя смотрел он на Ацуши очень странно. И ему — только ему одному — хотелось признаться, как на самом деле мучает желание играть. Может быть, предложить ему, так, ничего особого, просто покидать мяч как-нибудь вечером наедине?

Ацуши поджидал его с тренировки, зная, что Тацуя придет замотанный и, возможно, не такой внимательный к мелочам, как обычно.

Ждать пришлось долго, наверняка из-за очередного глупого новичка, решившего, что он умеет играть в баскетбол и может претендовать на время Тацуи. А тот — какое-то проклятье капитанской футболки, что ли — в самом деле пытался таким новичкам помочь. Каждому из них.

Ацуши один раз наблюдал за их тренировкой. Сбежал минут через десять. Хотелось и показать всем этим новичкам, кто тут имеет право безраздельно претендовать на внимание Тацуи, и просто показать, как играют те, у кого есть талант.

Он вспомнил, как почти год назад представлял себе смолу, в которой тонут остальные игроки Йосен. Вот сейчас такое бы тоже не помешало.

А мед все-таки — только для Тацуи.

— Ну и странное же у тебя сейчас лицо, — объявил вдруг тот совсем рядом, а Ацуши даже не заметил его прихода.

Тацуя, не разуваясь, упал поперек кровати — поперек Ацуши, потянулся и простонал что-то довольное.

— У меня всегда такое лицо, — возразил Ацуши и уткнулся лбом в подушку. — Я о тебе думал.

— Разве что обо мне в горе шоколада, — Тацуя погладил его по волосам. От прикосновений ловких пальцев по шее вниз и дальше, по спине, бежали приятные мурашки. — Потому что лицо у тебя было такое, будто ты очень голодный.

Ацуши фыркнул и повернул голову на бок.

— Хочу тебя съесть, — объявил он чистую правду. — Вечно кидаешь меня. Из-за этого своего Кагами, или вон… как с детьми этими. Или с командой. Ты же лучше их, зачем ты с ними возишься!

Кагами был далеко, а прочие претендующие на Тацую — близко, и их Ацуши ненавидел сильнее.

Он уже говорил об этом Тацуе, но тот только смеялся и отмахивался, будто это не было проблемой.

— Один мой знакомый утверждает, что если капитан не возится и не поддерживает новичков, то это никудышный капитан, — Тацуя стряхнул кроссовки и развернулся, вытягиваясь поверх Ацуши.

Надо было его чем-то подкормить, потому что весить Тацуя, похоже, стал меньше. Ацуши вытянул из-под подушки пачку чипсов, уже открытую, поставил рядом с подушкой и поморщился: в запястье стрельнуло.

Кажется, ему и впрямь было рано думать об играх. Да и пригревшегося и, кажется, так и задремавшего прямо на его спине Тацую трогать не хотелось.

Ацуши начал разминать руку. Она все еще выглядела как-то странно, будто не его. Непривычно безволосая и слишком белая после гипса кожа, и теперь это запястье казалось тоньше второго.

Ацуши прижал их друг к другу, сравнивая.

Тацуя на его спине зашевелился и приподнялся, а потом протянул руку, погладил запястье, безошибочно определяя точку, где пульсировала противная ноющая боль.

— Очень жалею, что остался тогда в Аките, — сердито проворчал он, продолжая гладить Ацуши по руке, круговыми движениями растирая кожу. — Я бы этому мудаку все пальцы сломал. По одному. Ногой.

Ацуши представил себе, как Тацуя ногой ломает кому-то пальцы. Выходило красиво. Особенно если нога будет босая…

В развернувшейся перед глазами картинке Тацуя быстро перестал ломать посторонние руки. Но нога все еще была босая, а Ацуши разминал ему ступню.

Однажды он не удержался и укусил Тацую за большой палец. Только распробовать не успел, так быстро тот отдернул ногу, чуть не заехав Ацуши пяткой в челюсть.

Мысленный Тацуя не дергался. Может быть, если реального хорошо зафиксировать или отвлечь, он тоже не будет так напрягаться?

— Наверное, ты красиво дерешься, — Ацуши снова ткнулся лбом в подушку, чтобы Тацуя ничего не мог прочитать по его лицу. — Бармаглоты не заслужили ничего красивого, особенно тебя, Муро-чин.

Он завел здоровую руку за спину и погладил Тацую по бедру. Уж что-то, а отвлекать его Ацуши в последнее время научился очень хорошо.

Тацуя и сам был виноват, что отвлекался так легко на что-то незначительное. Будто нарочно — да хотя наверняка так и было.

Ацуши все еще не очень любил перемены вокруг. И делиться своим — ни едой, ни другими вещами. Но почему-то с Тацуей это не работало.

С Тацуей Ацуши любил все.


End file.
